A Hard Act To Follow
by PigeonWings
Summary: Ash's son, Nick, turns 10 today, and he's ready to go off on his own pokemon journey.


A Hard Act To Follow

## A Hard Act To Follow

### By: Kacie

This story is dedicated to my little brother, David, who lets me watch him play various RPGs for hours before I feel ready to beat them on my own. May he someday begin your own Pokemon journey. 

****************************** 

"Nick, wake up!" Called his mother, Misty. 

"Grump," he said, looking at the clock. "Why do I have to wake up this early?" 

"Today is your 10th birthday, which means that you'll be starting your pokemon journey. I can't believe you forgot!" 

Nick bolted upward with a start. "It's here, the day has finally arrived!" he called. For months, Nick and his father had excitedly discussed the beginning of his pokemon journey. And he knew his journey had to be special. Indeed, his father was none other than the great pokemon master, Ash Ketchum. As his son, greatness would be expected of Nick. 

"Where's dad?" he asked Misty. 

"At his lab," replied Misty. "You know that your father has worked there every day since old Professor Oak died about five years ago. Now, run along and get dressed, or I'll take my Psyduck out!" 

"NO! Anything but that!" he cried and ran to get ready. His mother was no shabby pokemon trainer either. In fact, Misty was generally regarded throughout the pokemon world as the greatest exclusive water pokemon trainer. Nick often heard his parents have good-natured fights about who had won more of their one on one pokemon matches. 

Nick looked at his clothes. He didn't know what to wear. After searching through his drawers, he noticed a pair of old clothes and a note on a chair. I can't believe I missed that! he thought, reading the note. It said: 

Nick-  
These are the clothes I wore the day I received my very first pokemon, Pikachu. I saved these for the one day I would have a son ready to begin the pokemon journey. They are now yours.   
Love, Dad. 

Nick sighed as he looked at the clothes. They were so outdated and old fashioned. But then he realized how upset his father would be if he didn't and put them on. After putting on the clothes, he picked up his backpack, which contained a map of pokemon island, where to find many of the pokemon, and where each of the badge earning gyms were. "Mom, I'm ready!" He yelled, "I wanna go!" 

"Relax, honey," she said. "You remind me of myself when I got my first pokemon, Staryu. Come on Nick, before we go see your father, you're going to meet some of our old friends." 

Nick trotted down the street as Misty followed him closely behind. The two made a cute pair, especially since Nick had inherited Misty's straight, orange hair. After walking a few minutes, Misty stopped at an old house. "An old friend of mine is staying here for the time being," she told Nick as she rang the doorbell. 

A few seconds later, the dor opened, revealing Brock. "Misty, Nick, glad to see you!" he said, giving Misty a huge hug. "So, today's the big day, huh little man?" 

"Who are you?" asked Nick. 

"This is Brock, an old friend of mine," Misty told him. "He's actually gone on to become a well-known breeder." 

"I haven't seen you since Misty gave birth to you, 10 years ago," Brock told him. "And my wife has never seen you, since I only married her fairly recently." 

"Oh Brock, it's not right to be talking about me," Susie said, walking into the room. After meeting Susie one fateful day and receiving her Vulpix, Brock returned as an apprentice after Ash became a pokemon master. The two began as business partners in the pokemon breeding business, but eventually married. "You must be Nick, who I've been hearing about so much lately!" she said, trying to give him a hug. 

Nick reached out his hand instead. "Wow, you must be a shy one," said Susie. 

"Actually, only around strangers," said Misty. "Given the fact that Ash and I are his parents, how could he be shy?" 

"Good point," Brock said, laughing. "Well, shall we see you in Ash's lab?" 

"Certainly," said Misty, and everyone left. 

After walking to the other side of town, where Professor Oak's former lab was, they reached the door. Nick looked at the door and began to shake, with both nerves and excitement. 

"It's OK, Nicky," she said, "Everything will be just fine." Nick felt reassured by Misty's words and knocked on the door. 

In a matter of minutes, Ash opened the door. "Brock! Susie!" he exclaimed. "I didn't expect to see you here!" 

"Aww, we're just here to see Nick off," said Susie. 

"After Nick leaves, I'd be happy to catch up with you," Brock told him. 

"I'm taking you up on that, later," said Ash casually. Then, he focused all of his attention on his son. Ash had never thought this day would come. But it had, even though he was only 30 and as cocky as ever. "Are you all ready for this, Nick?" 

"That's why I'm here!" cried Nick. 

"In that case, you can come with me and choose your starting pokemon," he said, walking back to the room. Misty, Brock, and Susie followed him, but he signaled for them to stop. "This is a private thing, that must be done only between a father and son." 

When they reached the back lab room, Ash sat down and signaled for Nick to do the same. "Thanks for wearing my old clothes," he told him. 

"No problem- as long as I can take them off soon!" cried Nick. 

Ash laughed. "Well, you made it here. At age 10, I also left for my pokemon journey. But before you choose your pokemon, I have to give you 'The Talk.' It is something that all fathers must hear from their sons. I heard a similar talk from my dad. But it is especially important for me to talk to you, considering my current place at the top of the pokemon training world." 

"Aww, man," said Nick. "But I suppose I see where you're coming from." 

"Good boy," said Ash, happily. "You're much more obedient than Misty or I ever was at that age. Now, could you tell me how you feel about becoming a pokemon trainer?" 

"Well," began Nick, "I'm a little bit nervous. But, don't make the mistake that I'm not excited for this to begin. I'm just a little bit scared of leaving home, all alone..." 

"I was scared at first, too," Ash told him. "But, you're ready for this. On your journey, the odds are you'll even find some friends that will come with you. I made friends with Misty, Brock, and a photographer named Todd. You'll also meet some very important people. And you can call us whenever you want from pokemon centers." 

Nick nodded. "Yeah, that makes since. I'm not so nervous about that part, anymore. What I'm more afraid of is YOU. I feel so much pressure to become as great as you." 

Ash sighed. He should have known this would come up. "Nick, every year thousands of children leave to go on a pokemon journey. Of those aspiring masters, hardly any become as famous and sucessful as me. However, practically all of them learn important lessons and accomplish their goals." 

"Really?" asked Nick, suprised. "So I don't have to become a master?" 

"Of course not!" exclaimed Ash. "In fact, I stopped thinking I was going to become one at a certain point in my journey. But eventually I was able to beat the elite four. Never stop pursuing your dreams, and just maybe you'll be that one in a million." 

"I'm glad," Nick replied as he noticably relaxed. "Now, is our little talk over?" 

"Yup, now we get to pick a pokemon for you." 

"ALL RIGHT!" Nick shouted with joy. "What are my choices?" 

"Since I eventually caught every pokemon in the world, you can basically take any you want." 

Just then, Pikachu walked in the room. "Pika, pika!" he called. 

"Dad, can I have your Pikachu?" Nick asked. 

"You know we've gone over this before," Ash told him, "Pikachu is very old and unable to fight anymore. Besides, I want you to have a different starting pokemon than me." 

"Oh, all right," sighed Nick. "Then, I have no idea!" 

"Well, what kind of pokemon do you want? Water? Fire?" 

"I want a SPECIAL pokemon!" Nick announced proudly. "It has to have unique abilities, a good temprament, strong attacks, look cute, but not one quite as rare as Mew or Dratini." 

"My goodness Nick, you ask for a lot," Ash told him. "But I think I have a pokemon that you'll like." Ash walked up and went to another room. A few minutes later, he emerged with a pokemon. 

"This is an Eevee, a pokemon I caught recently," Ash told him. "It's very young, only about a year old, and I think you'll like it. It has some very unique characteristics." 

"Can you tell me what they are?" asked Nick. 

"That is something you'll have to discover yourself," replied Ash. "But perhaps you'll run into the four Eevee brothers at a certain point. They can tell you all you ever needed to know about Eevees." 

"Oh, all right!" Nick groaned. "Can you take him out?" 

"Of course!" Ash said, laughing. "But just a word of warning to you. This Eevee doesn't like pokeballs. It'll probably end up following you around, like my Pikachu did to me." Ash then threw the pokeball. Out of it, a cute, small pokemon appeared. "Eui, Eui!" it called. 

"Hey Eevee!" Nick called to it. "I'm your new owner, Nick! You and I are going to start a pokemon journey together!" 

"Eui!" it cried excitedly and ran over to Nick. "I think it likes me!" he announced 

"You two will get along just fine. You can take him to show your mother and Brock. Just let me get you some items you'll need for your journey," Ash said as he left the room again. 

Ash returned carrying pokeballs, potions, antidotes, and other necessities. He put them into Nick's backpack. "Lets go," he said, signaling Nick to follow. Nick picked up Eevee and walked out of the building. 

Outside, Misty was eagerly waiting to see which pokemon Nick has chosen. She really hoped it wasn't a water pokemon, so he wouldn't have any pokemon similar to hers. To her relief, he came up to her holding an Eevee. 

"Mom, Brock, Susie, I picked it myself!" Nick said, smiling. 

Misty picked up the Eevee. "Aww, how cute," she said, tickling it. Not enjoying the action, Eevee reached out and scratched her. "Ouch!" she cried. 

"Eevees don't usually like being handled by anyone other than their master," Brock explained. 

"Brock's Eevees won't even let me touch them!" Susie followed up. 

"Oh, I see," said Misty, rubbing her injured arm. 

"Well, I suppose it's time for you to leave," Ash said to Nick. 

"Not so fast!" came a man's voice from behind them. 

Ash turned and saw his old rival, Gary and his daughter. Despite living in the same town, Ash barely ever saw Gary. Since his pokemon days, Gary became even meaner than ever and had been rumored to have drinking problems and affairs with younger women. Ash had completely forgotten that Gary's daughter, Elise, had been born the same day as Nick and would also be receiving a pokemon on the same day. 

"Your son can't leave without getting a seeing off gift from my daughter!" Gary sneered. 

"What in heavens are you talking about?" asked Ash. 

Elise stepped forward. "I challenge Nick to a pokemon match!" 

"But Nick isn't ready-" Ash was cut off by Nick. 

"Dad, I know Eevee's attacks," Nick said calmly. "I've been studying my pokedex for a long time." 

"You have?" asked Ash with a surprised look. "Oh, so that's what you've been doing in your room all these nights!" 

"Hurry up, or I'll have her pokemon attack you!" Gary said with a grimace. 

"All right! Eevee, I choose you!" 

"Bellsprout, I choose you!" Elise called. 

"Eevee, tackle! Eevee attacked, but it did little damage. 

"You'll have to do better than that!" she called. "Bellsprout, vine whip!" Bellsprout attacked. Eevee fell over without expecting the damage. 

"Come on Eevee, get back up!" called Nick. "Eevee, tail whip attack!" Eevee used all of it's strength, and it clearly seemed to hurt Bellsprout. "Good job, Eevee!" 

"Bellsprout, come on! Use poision powder!" After Bellsprout struggled to get up, it used the attack. Eevee was poisioned and clearly was struggling just to stay alive. 

"Oh no! Eevee, are you ok?" Nick asked it. 

"Eui, Eui!" It cried, standing like it wanted to win. 

"Use quick attack with your final strength!" Eevee did, and Bellsprout slumped to the ground. After using the attack, Eevee fell and was struggling to breathe. 

"Dad, he's dying!" Nick said in panic. "Help! What should I do?" 

Ash remained completely relaxed. He looked in Nick's bag and took out an antidote and a potion. "Here, use these," said Ash. "No big deal." As Nick used them, he noticed Elise was also using a potion on her Bellsprout. He walked over to her. 

"Good fight," he said. 

"Yes, perhaps we can someday have a rematch," she replied. 

"In fact, maybe we could travel together," Nick thought out loud. "I don't really want to travel alone." 

"Me either," admitted Elise. "We should travel together but remain rivals, just as our future generations have always been pokemon rivals to each other." The two shook hands, declaring peace. 

"Hey, wait a minute!" Gary called. "I don't want you hanging out with Ash's kid!" 

Elise glared at him. "I'm leaving to go out on my own, and I can make my own descisions! Maybe I don't want to be as mean as you!" 

Gary remained speechless. Despite not being clearheaded, he decided not to bother separating them. As Gary and Elise said their goodbyes, Nick walked over to his family and friends. 

"Goodbye everyone," he said. "I'm not sure how much I like this Elise girl, but at least I won't be alone." 

"Nick, let me tell you something," Misty said. "Sometimes those who are your rivals turn in to a close friend, or even your spouse . This is what I discovered in my adventures with Ash." 

"Yuck!" cried Nick. "I'd never like a girl in that way!" 

Ash, Brock, and Susie shared a good natured laugh. "You'll understand when you're older," Susie told him. 

"So, this is goodbye then," Nick said, giving everyone a hug. "I'll come back to Pallet Town when I've accomplished all of my goals." 

"I'm glad," Misty said, smiling. 

"Nick, hurry up!" Elise called. "I want to get started as soon as I can!" 

"Bell!" Bellsprout affirmed. 

"All right, I'm coming!" Nick called. He picked up Eevee and ran to catch up with Elise and her Bellsprout as he gave one final wave to his parents. Within minutes, they had disappeared from sight. 

"Wow, I can't believe he's gone," Misty said. "I never believed this would happen." 

"It must be incredible," said Susie. "Someday, I'd like a child of my own," she said, smiling at Brock. But Brock completely missed her statement, lost in his own thoughts. 

"Ash," Brock said softly, "Nick has you as a father and Misty as a mother, two of today's greatest pokemon trainers. He certainly has a hard act to follow." 

"He does," Ash affirmed, "But I refuse to think that will stop him from being the best pokemon trainer that he can be." 

"Me either," said Misty. "Good luck, my son," she whispered quietly. "May the Lord always be with you." 

THE END 

(Author's Note: Yeah, overused plot, but I thought I made a pretty good story out of it! I'm not going to continue writing about Ash's son because I think that would ruin the 'magic' of this story, and most stories about random people not in the TV show going on journies tend to get boring, in my opinion. Hope you liked it!) 

[Back to FanFiction Section][1]   
[Back to Main Page][2]

   [1]: fanfics.html
   [2]: index.html



End file.
